Pokémon: Rise of the Poké-Teams
by IrkenGirl
Summary: In the world of Pokémon, the Earth is no longer inhabited by the humans. However, the tradition of becoming the Pokémon Master lives on. In this new world, Pokémon have recreated the goal through their own teams of six: groups which are referred to as Poké-Teams. SYOC, apps open, but read the disclaimer before entering. NOTE: I will now refer to this universe as the Poké-Teams AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello! As you can see, this is my first Pokemon fanfiction. Yes, I have made my own AU. Yes, this story is an SYOC. However, I'm no longer taking apps for the main characters. However, I am looking for characters to take minor roles, so the apps will always be open. I have modified the app to be more basic, so that I don't have to juggle more information than I need to. The prologue provides some insight into the universe that this fic takes place in.**

* * *

"'Welcome back to Poke-News! I'm your host, Chatot, and we're here with to inform that yet another Pokemon Team has made it to the Champion! This team seems to specialize in Water- and Fighting-types! _Ouch!_ With yet another Sheer Cold from Lapras, our Mega-Evolving favorite Gardevoir has fainted! The Champion Team has to rely on Gourgeist to win! Lapras goes for another Sheer Cold! What's this!? Lapras can't use it anymore! She goes for an Ice Beam attack! Gourgeist suddenly vanishes with Phantom Force! How will Lapras deal with this? She goes for Protect, _ouch!_ only for it to be shattered by Phantom Force! Gourgeist's incredible move depletes Lapras' little remaining health, forcing the team to rely on the first to the Team, Greninja! Greninja strikes with Night Slash, scoring a super-effective hit! What's this? Greninja's body has darkened! Incredible! Greninja has the hidden Ability Protean! Gourgeist comes back at this with TM52 Focus Blast, defeating our final battler from the Team who traveled so far to defeat the Champion! Will anyone, _anyone,_ manage to defeat these five Teams?'" The television went black.

"I will. Someday..."

* * *

**So there, now you can't flame this for being a non-story. Anyway, before I give you the app, here are some rules to follow!**

**DISCLAIMER: The main characters have already been accepted to the story, so I am no longer accepting characters to serve major roles. You will get full credit for the character, but you may only see them in one or two chapters.**

**Because your characters may only get minor roles in the story, the app is shortened to include only what is needed to write them in. With this in mind, feel free to keep reading!**

**Please PM apps, as it makes everything much easier to keep track of. Also, please label your PMS with "POKEMON APP" so I can easily find it.**

**No legendaries or any other one of a kind Pokemon. Pseudo-legendaries are okay, however**

**Please no Fakemon**

**Please no spliced Pokemon this time. I don't want to have to go into much detail on their appearance.**

**HERE'S THE APP!**

**-GENERAL-**

**Pokemon:**

**Nickname?:**

**Gender (for Pokemon like Bronzor or Shedinja, just list xir gender IDENTITY):**

**Suggested Role/Location?:**

**-BATTLE STUFF-**

**Ability:**

**Moveset:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Highest/Lowest Stats:**

**-PERSONALITY-**

**Nature (affects personality and skills in battle):**

**Basic Personality:**

* * *

**So, please send in your Pokemon, and I'll be happy to use them. Also, please consider reading, because I put a lot of effort into each chapter, and it gets much better after the first two chapters.**


	2. Character List

**We have everyone! Here are the apps!**

**Rival team:**

**-GENERAL-**

**Pokemon/Splicer: Umbreon**

**Nickname?: Muffin**

**Gender: Male**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Emmmm? I don't mind I guess (Nor understand XD)**

**Shiny?: Nope, ze Muffin is not ze shiny**

**Markings?: Nope, but he has a a bang covering his eye, the yellow ring on his forhead is apart of his hair (Just check out my DA if it's confusing)**

**Clothes?: Nope, not really (Unless you want him to have the silver collar like in Katannie past)**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Any**

**Moveset:**

**1\. Shadow Ball (Like you couldn't tell XD)**

**2\. Quick attack (Rarely uses but does when needed)**

**3\. Confuse Ray (Which is the other move he uses in battle)**

**4\. Tail whip (Doesn't use much)**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Moody :P stern ect (Again, you can tell from Katannie)**

**Personality: Quite stubborn, get's cheesed off easy. Muffin tends to hide any form of happiness and is kinda like a gothic emo. He likes to get things done and fast and isn't afraid to attack when needed...or use Shadow Ball to get crap over with.**

**Likes: Getting stuff done**

**Dislikes: Most other pokemon**

**Obsessions: Non**

**Fears: He's Hydrophobic**

**Skills: Fast, kinda ninja like**

**Struggles: You can tell from his fear**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: If you think someone suits him :P (Basically its up to you)**

**If yes, what type of person?: Don't mind, as long as they suit each other**

**Other: Nope :P Only to fear the name Muffin, most terrifying name ever**

* * *

**-GENERAL-**

**Pokemon: Electrike**

**Nickname: Sparks**

**Gender: Female**

**Location: Route 5 (Kalos)**

**Shiny?: No**

**Markings: lightning-shaped scar on forehead, just above eyes**

**Clothes: yellow anklet on front right leg**

**-Battle Stuff-**

**Ability: Static**

**Moves:**

**-Spark**

**-Quick Attack**

**-Ice Fang**

**-Bite**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Personality: Sparks can be very aggressive. She doesn't take lightly to insults. It's very easy to set her off. She can be moody and distant at times. She's not the friendliest Pokemon out there. She is very intelligent, and is good at reading people.**

**Likes: Battling, traveling**

**Dislikes: Losing a match, failure**

**Obsessions: Sparks is obsessed with getting stronger. Someday, she wants to find a Manectricite so she can be the best she can be once she evolves.**

**Fears: Deathly afraid of heights**

**Skills: Sparks is very fast in battle, and can execute one attack after another. She's also pretty smart (as stated above).**

**Struggles: Sparks struggles with the fact that she can't always win every match. She can't quite wrap her head around it.**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationships: No**

**If yes, what type of person?: N/A**

**Other: I think that's everything!**

* * *

**Pokemon/Splicer: Froakie**

**Nickname?: Kaeru**

**Gender: Male**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Swamp**

**Shiny?: Yes**

**Markings?: Circle, Triangle, Diamond**

**Clothes?: one fingerless glove on one hand and dark purple cloak**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Torrent**

**When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Water-type moves is increased by 50%.**

**Moveset:**

**1\. Substitute**

**The user makes a copy of itself using some of its HP. The copy serves as the user's decoy.**

**2\. Dive**

**Diving on the first turn, the user floats up and attacks on the second turn. It can be used to dive deep in the ocean.**

**3\. Water Shuriken**

**The user hits the target with throwing stars two to five times in a row. This move always goes first.**

**4\. Dark Pulse**

**The user releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts. It may also make the target flinch.**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Lonely**

**Personality: Kaeru was always one to keep to himself and wouldn't talk much so you can say he's anti-social. So due to this he doesn't have many friends and can't really easily speak to others (in other words he doesn't know how to talk to people). Despite all of this if you somehow manage to befriend him you can come to know him as over-protective. He's also quite greedy when it comes to food and belongings of his. Unintentionally though he comes of as cocky because of his high attack power and high HP stats. Another thing is that he can be a bit shy which doesn't help his social situation at all.**

**Likes: Water, The Dark, Food, The Sounds of Nature, Sleep**

**Dislikes: Noises (Such as a chatty Pokemon for example), Bright Lights (reason for wearing the cloak), Sour Foods**

**Obsessions: Food and Goodies**

**Fears: A fear that if he does befriend someone they might eventually betray him in the end**

**Skills: When fighting and or other things he uses his Speed and or HP to his advantage to compensate for his low defence**

**Struggles: His major struggle would be interacting because of the way he is and defence which ties in to his interaction since he isn't around many people**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: Sure**

**If yes, what type of person?: Patient, Silent and Kind**

**Other: Nothing that comes to mind**

* * *

**Pokemon/Splicer: Lucario that has been splice with a Feraligatr. His back has the Feraligatr red spines riding against him. parts of his fur are lighter then normal. He has two fangs sticking out and has the small pads on his arms and legs.**

**Nickname: Stein**

**Gender: Male**

**Location: Shalour City**

**Shiny?: No**

**Markings: Down his right arm, he has a black tribal style claw mark circling around his arm and has a red mark on his left eye.**

**Clothes: He has a black cloak around him most of the time. He has the mega bracelet around his arm, with the lucarioite. (If thats okay.)**

**-Battle stuff-**

**Ability: Justified**

**Moveset:**

**1\. Close Combat**

**2\. Bullet Punch**

**3\. Aqua Tail**

**4\. Sword dance**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Personality: Usually a loner, but has a very strong heart. He is a strong fighter and never gives up no matter what. He prefers to not really speak most of the time, and trained, but he prefers to keep to himself most times. He really only makes friends once in awhile. He has a knack for not giving up and He takes battling very seriously and will never give up, and he is short-temper.**

**Likes: Battling, exploring, taking a nap, sparring against other pokemon, and sometimes being alone.**

**Dislikes: Getting pulled into conversation, being bother when trying to sleep, trying to tick him off about battling, being called weak.**

**Obsessions: If bored, he silently counts to himself.**

**Fears: claustrophobia.**

**Skills: Hand-to-hand combat, being able to stay under water for awhile, climbing and jumping from trees, and a hard determination to break.**

**Struggles: Fighting in the dark, and trying to be social.**

**-Interaction-**

**Relationship: Yes**

**If yes, what type of person: A person that can either hold themselves or is capable of challenging him without any fear.**

**Other: He prefers to usually meditate by himself.**

* * *

**Pokémon/Splicer: Houndoom spliced with a Sharpedo so he has a fin on his back and a yellow marking on his forehead**

**Nickname: Wrath**

**Gender: male**

**Location: Safari Zone**

**Shiny: no**

**Markings: a scar going along the left side of his face**

**Clothes: spiked bands on his horns**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Flashfire (basically if he is hit by a fire type attack it triggers this ability which makes him immune to fire type attacks and increases the power of his own fire type attacks)**

**Moveset:**

**1\. Thunder fang (only uses it if it effects his opponents)**

**2\. Fire spin (most preferred attack)**

**3\. Night slash (loves to use this just as much as fire spin)**

**4\. Aqua jet (uses it to really surprise his opponents)**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Brave**

**Personality: very straightforward and not afraid to admit his feelings on certain things. Protective of others which goes against the usual dark types behavior. Always ready for a fight and never backs down from a challenge. Usually kind and reasonable unless you make him mad or mess with those he cares about.**

**Likes: training, exploring, meeting new pokemon**

**Dislikes: arrogance, being looked down on and those who give up too easily**

**Obsessions: loves to throw himself into danger and can't resist the call of dangerous happenings**

**Fears: letting those he cares for down. (his nature is brave for petes sake!)**

**Skills: his endurance and stamina are like none other. Meaning he can take a lot of hits and still keep coming back for more.**

**Struggles: Takes a while for him to beat faster opponents since he waits for the right time to strike so as to deal the most damage possible.**

**Relationship: isn't in one but wants one**

**If yes, what type of person?: doesn't matter as long as you think they go good together.**

* * *

**-GENERAL-**

**Pokemon/Splicer: Charmander/Gible**

**Nickname?: Fang**

**Gender: Male**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Lumiose City**

**Shiny?: Yes**

**Markings?: No**

**Clothes?: a fedora**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Rough Skin**

**Moveset:**

**Ember**

**Scratch**

**Sand Attack**

**Dragon Rage**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Brave**

**Personality: Always waits for the perfect opportunity to strike, pushes forward further than necessary, has a tendency to look down upon those who are weaker than him, independant strategy-wise**

**Likes: Battle, strategy, carrying his teammates when in need**

**Dislikes: Those who are weak, not getting to carry on with his own plans**

**Obsessions: Battle**

**Fears: Ice-types**

**Skills: Battling, strategy**

**Struggles: Teamwork**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: No**

**If yes, what type of person?: No**

**Other: Nope**

* * *

**Main team apps:**

**Pokemon: Froakie**

**Nickname: Kiki**

**Gender: Girl**

**Location: Route 2**

**Shiny: No**

**Markings: Nope**

**Clothes: Bow Tie**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Move Set:**

**1\. Bubble**

**2\. Quick Attack**

**3\. Double Team**

**4\. Water Pulse**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Personality: Happy and Loyal, Loves to be around other Pokemon.**

**Likes: Frubbles, Bow Ties**

**Dislikes: Fire**

**Obsessions: Chasing Butterflys**

**Fears: Fire**

**Skills: Swimming**

**Struggles: Defensive Moves**

**Relationship: Nope**

* * *

**-General-**

**Pokemon/Splicer: Scraggy (Evolves into Scrafty)**

**Nickname: Omar**

**Gender: Male**

**Location: Kalos Route 5 (Versant Road)**

**Shiny: No**

**Markings: No**

**Clothes: Wears an oversized red hoodie with the words Carpe Diem in orange and black graffiti art style on the front. He also has a golden chain necklace with a lock as the pendant.**

**-Battle Stuff-**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moveset:**

**1\. Dragon Dance (Egg)**

**2\. Ice Punch (Egg)**

**3\. Low Kick-Brick Break-Hi Jump Kick**

**4\. Leer-Swagger-Crunch**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Impish**

**Personality: Omar is a bit mischievous and enjoys clowning around, often pulling pranks on others. He's very adventurous but he usually gets himself and others into trouble. Born into poverty, he could only dream of competing in a team so when e's not causing trouble, he trains hard.**

**Likes: Joking around, pulling pranks, eating Sitrus Berries (he loves sour food), exploring**

**Dislikes: Mean rich people, arrogant people, Figy Berries, Wiki Berries, Mago Berries, and Aguav Berries**

**Obsessions: Shiny things and drawing graffiti**

**Fears: Spider Pokemon, after joining the team he starts fearing being alone again**

**Skills: Very good at parkour**

**Struggles: I noticed that the team that battled the champion team in the prologue consisted of water and fighting-types so I was thinking that Omar's older brother Drake (Scrafty) could be on that team and always make taunt his younger brother.**

**-Interaction-**

**Relationship: Sure, if you want**

**If yes, what type: A girl who's sweet but at the same time, keeps Scraggy in line and won't take his crap. She worries about him when he gets himself into trouble and yells at him for being so reckless because she cares.**

**Other: N/A**

* * *

**-GENERAL-**

**Pokemon/Splicer: Shinx**

**Nickname?: Bolt**

**Gender: Female**

**Location(This affects level and when in the story they will show up): Main character, level 5**

**Shiny?: No :(**

**Markings?: green leaf pattern over one eye**

**Clothes?: green bandana with one pink heart on the front**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Moveset:**

**Attract**

**Charge Beam**

**Bite**

**Discharge**

**-Personality-**

**Nature(affects personality and skills in battle): Jolly**

**Personality: Determined, can be protective of her friends, kind, semi-competitive, and playful**

**Likes: adventure, having fun, friends**

**Dislikes: jerks, bad guys**

**Obsessions: friends**

**Fears: danger**

**Skills: Good Speed stat, great Special Attack stat**

**Struggles: low Defense Stat, low Special Defense stat**

**-INTERACTION-**

**Relationship?: no**

**If yes, what type of person?: no**

**Other: no**

* * *

**Pokemon/splicer: shedinja**

**Nickname:Monochromia**

**Gender: female**

**Location: cave**

**Shiny: no**

**Markings: a big black hole like tattoo on her back, and a floating halo above her head**

**Clothes: she wears a black kimono with pink cherry blossom design on it and wooden sandals**

**Battle stuffs**

**Ability: wonder guard**

**Move set:**

**1\. Shadow ball**

**2\. Confuse ray**

**3\. Leech life**

**4\. Harden**

**Personality**

**Nature: timid**

**Likes: nighttime, the sea, dark places, occult, fireworks**

**Dislikes: light, cute stuff**

**Fears: being ignored like she is not even there, being alone**

**Skills: going through solid objects, can make herself invisible, can bear voices of the dead**

**Obsessions: wanting people to see her as a person, she like reading about the occult and myths about legendary and ancient pokemon.**

**Struggles: 1 hp, low k and f**

**Interaction**

**Relationship: yes**

**If yes what kind of person: sometime is encouraging, and can see her like a normal person**

* * *

**Species: Fletchinder**

**Nickname: Robin**

**Gender: Female**

**Location: I really don't mind but Robin is quite a high level, so she should turn up later in the story. Perhaps.**

**Shiny: no.**

**Markings: Robin has one faint crescent-shaped patch on her back that is slightly darker than her normal feathers.**

**Clothes: She wears a small woven bracelet that is red, orange, brown and yellow around her left leg. That's about it.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Moveset: Acrobatics, Flame Charge, Razor Wind, Aerial Ace**

**Nature: Quirky. She can also be considered bad at double and triple battles as she never likes to be told what to do by others who think they're the best at strategies.**

**Personality: Robin is a fiery and independent Pokémon, who loves to fly and battle worthy opponents. She loves to create and admire fine art, especially pencil sketches, and she will gladly lug around all her sketchpads - or she would if they didn't weigh her down in the air. Nesting in spacious areas where there is lots of storage space to keep stuff in, she has a large hoard of stationery which is her pride and joy. Although she never likes big groups, the friends Robin makes are her friends for life.**

**Likes: Freedom, flight, art, odd stationery items like sharpeners that eject the lead, storage space, her closest friends, battling**

**Dislikes: mean Pokémon, losing, badly drawn art, massive groups, Double and Triple battles, pushover Grass-types**

**Obsessions: Her art, her stationery hoard and STORAGE SPACE. When she needs to pick a spot to nest she always needs at least the amount of space to park a car.**

**Fears: Water. That's probably it, I think.**

**Skills: her Speed. Robin is extremely agile in the air and loves to fight in the sky.**

**Struggles: Her base defense is not as high as she would have liked, and her speed on the ground is positively sloppy.**

**Relationships: To love, Robin says "Eew, no thanks! "**

* * *

**Pokémon/splicer: Bulbasour spliced with a Milotic. Has a slimmer build with a Milotics tail and bangs.**

**Nickname: Jewel**

**Gender: female**

**Location: wherever you need her to be is fine**

**Shiny: no**

**Markings: Blue markings around her eyes making it look like she has eye shadow on**

**Clothes: a red and green scarf around her neck**

**-Battle Stuffs-**

**Ability: Chlorophyll (speed increases when it is sunny out)**

**Moveset:**

**1\. Solar beam (finishing move usually)**

**2\. Vine whip (most common move)**

**3\. Dragon tail (surprise attack)**

**4\. Water Pulse (not used very often)**

**-Personality-**

**Nature: Lonely**

**Personality: nervous around new pokemon and tends to keep to herself. Usually attracts unwanted attention due to her Milotic traits. Has trouble speaking her mind so tends to keep quiet unless urged to speak up. Hates sexist b*** and perverts with a passion. Usually likes to play it safe. Is a great cook. Takes out any frustrations she may have with battling.**

**Likes: gaining new friends, making new recipes, battling**

**Dislikes: sexists, perverts, arrogant pokemon**

**Obsessions: loves cooking a little too much and tends to go overboard with it.**

**Fears: being alone**

**Skills: adaptable to any situation and knows how to outmaneuver her opponent**

**Struggles: very hard to make friends and allies.**

**Relationship: isn't in one but desperately wants one so as to not be alone anymore.**

**If yes what type of person?: anyone who you thinks fits her.**

**That's that! I'll try to update soon!**


	3. A Bolt Towards Destiny!

**Finally here! The only three OCs that will show up in this chapter are Bolt(me :3), Muffin(Midnight Love Heart) and Kiki(chimpy888).**

Bolt sat in front of the television in awe. She knew traveling was in her blood the moment she watched the film. She had all the determination to win from her mother. It didn't matter how far away her mother was, she would eventually defeat the Champion Team and make her mother proud.

A long time ago, when the humans reigned, Bolt hatched from an egg, laid by the mother, fertilized by the father, as normal. The trainer who hatched the egg traded her to a trainer she knew would love a new addition to the team. But her new trainer did not, sadly. He released her into the wild while she was still a mere level 2 Shinx, because she grew more slowly than his other Pokémon.

But that was the past. Humans did not reign anymore, and Bolt would make her mother proud. She was jerked from her trance by her doorbell being rung by the Kalos delivery Delibird. Bolt was very excited, for it was the Capture Beam* she had always wanted.

"Hey, did you order a Capture Beam steel model?"

Bolt's heart sank. Steel was not what she ordered. She had ordered a silver model, which had fused pieces to raise the quality. "No," she sighed. "That's for the next house on your left."

"Oh, really? Sorry, I just know I'm supposed to deliver a steel model and a silver model. I get the orders confused..."

Her heart leapt for joy. "I believe the silver model is mine. Thanks!" She watched the Delibird leave, then ran inside to open her Capture Beam.

*A Capture Beam is a mechanism designed to form a Team. It uses the same kind of technology used to make Poke Balls.

Bolt opened the parcel and admired the Capture Beam. She grabbed it and stood in front of her front door, eager to leave. _Wait,_ she thought. _Am I forgetting something?_ She had full HP, her Capture Beam, what else could she need? "Ah! Of course," she said. "A couple on-the-trip Oran Berries should do it. And with that, I'm off to the store!"

Bolt dashed through Route 1, but stopped mid-run to enjoy the view of Vivillon and Butterfree gently floating through the breeze in an incredible display. The view soon faded from Bolt's head as she ran to the store. _Berries, _she thought. _I must find Oran Berries._

As Bolt entered Aquacorde Town, a light brown figure rushed down one of the alleys. She ignored it and headed to the store.

Bolt walked in and noticed the same light brown figure. It rushed past her and out the door. She noticed a bushy tail trailing behind. "Maybe I can befriend him...?" Bolt wondered as she ordered 12 Oran Berries, making sure to leave a tip.

Bolt was out sooner than she was in. She rushed toward Route 2, eager to confront the mysterious Pokémon. She energetically but gently poked around the tall grass, trying not to disturb any sleeping Pokémon. In the middle of her search, she noticed a Fletchling with a strangely vibrant band on its leg fly past swiftly above her, so she leaped after it excitedly.

Bolt leaped and bounded on rocks and logs, putting in every ounce of strength to catch up to it. She then jumped on a strangely familiar brown figure, mistaking it for a mossy log. She leaped off in one more attempt to confront the Fletchling and noticed a Litleo run away towards another patch of grass, looking enraged. She looked back at the Litleo in confusion, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadowy blob forming rather quickly.

She jumped out of the way at the last second and shot a spark of electricity. The figure who summoned the Shadow Ball leaped, revealing himself to be an Eevee. He had long bangs covering one eye, and seemed to be almost ninja-like with his Speed equally matching Bolt's.

He then shot another Shadow Ball at Bolt. She leaped and dashed and turned, avoiding every Shadow Ball thrown at her. She fired another Spark at the Eevee. He stumbled, but avoided this attack as well. The Eevee then zipped toward Bolt in a rush of blinding speed, ramming her, then jumped back a little ways away. Bolt struggled to get up due to her low Defense Stat. Her cheeks faintly began to glow as she was hit by one of this Eevee's seemingly signature Shadow Balls. Bolt didn't sustain as much damage as the Quick Attack, due to the boost in her Sp. Defense from the Charge, though she struggled to get up. She shot a particularly strong Spark at the Eevee, knocking him off his paws. She was about to fire him with her Capture Beam, as his HP was now depleted halfway when she noticed a glittery spot on the ground.

It was a steel model Capture Beam.

"You're..." Bolt mumbled, "a Team Captain?"

"Yes," said the Eevee as he got up, looking seriously ticked off.

Bolt blinked in wonder. "Oh. So, I guess you had wanted to make me a part of your Team? I'm Bolt, by the way."

"Actually," he said, using one front paw to brush his bangs out over one eye, "you kinda used me as a stepping stool. "And it's Muffin."

"Oh!" Bolt exclaimed in shock, going completely red. "I am _really_ sorry! I was trying to catch up with a Fletchling. From the looks of it, you were trying to do the same with a Litleo?"

Muffin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"N-No." Bolt's eyes widened. "I-I was just pointing out-"

A pillar of fire blasted in the distance, interrupting Bolt. A loud growl could be heard, as well as the whimpering of another Pokémon. A small burst of fire flew by and hit Muffin firmly on the side.

"Come on!" Bolt cried. "A poor Pokémon is being attacked. We need to help!"

However, Muffin was two steps ahead of her, as there was a Shadow Ball growing rather quickly. As soon as Bolt caught up to Muffin, she saw a Shadow Ball shoot toward a Litleo. No, not just a Litleo, the one from before. However, the Shadow Ball went right through the Litleo due to its Normal type, and scared away a flock of Fletchling.

"Keep back the Litleo, I'll help the Froakie!" Bolt called.

Muffin huffed. "You don't need to tell me what and what not to do," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Bolt snuck over to the Froakie. "You'll be alright," Bolt said reassuringly. "We're here to help."

"Get me out of here, please..." the Froakie whimpered.

Bolt thought for a moment. "Use your Bubble attack to extinguish the fire," she told the blue frog Pokémon.

The Froakie spat out a small beam of bubbles, and the fire soon disappeared.

The Litleo had run off, and Muffin had low HP and a burn.

"Thank you, guys! Thank you!" The Froakie cried.

"Your welcome!" Bolt said. "I'm Bolt, and this is Muffin. We're each starting our own Teams!"

"Cool! I'm KiKi!" The Froakie said cheerfully. "Do you think I could join one of you?"

"Take your pick!" Bolt offered happily.

Muffin, however, was lightly shaking at the very presence of the Water-type, his fur standing on end. "I-I think that you should just s-stick with her..." he mumbled.

KiKi tilted her head. "How come?" She asked.

Muffin straightened his back immediately. "You're scared of fire from the looks of it, and you're strong against it. I don't think I could use someone like that." And with that, Muffin headed back to the store to buy restoratives to use.

"Is there something wrong with him?" KiKi asked.

"No," Bolt replied. "He's just... antisocial."

KiKi smiled and paused for a moment. "Can I join you?"

Bolt's heart nearly skipped a beat, she was so excited. "Would you like to?"

"Well, if it isn't any bother," KiKi started, "definitely!" Bolt jumped up and down in excitement. KiKi tilted her head. "How do I join you?"

"Well..." Bolt mumbled, reading the instructions, "I need to push the button on the handle for three whole seconds, and the target Pokémon will break the streak if they fight too much." Bolt shifted the Capture Beam in her mouth. "Ready?"

KiKi nearly leaped in excitement. "Ready!"

Bolt shifted her top jaw over the button. A red and white beam swiftly flew out and gently enclosed KiKi. Within second two, red and white rings of energy slowly formed around the blue frog Pokémon. At the last second of the process, the rings swiftly closed around KiKi and vanished.

"So, now I'm on your Team?" KiKi asked.

"I guess so!" Bolt cheered.

"Where to now?"

"To Santalune Forest!" And with that, the newly formed Team set off to their next destination, not sparing a second.

**And done! Sorry about the long wait, my stupid tablet was dead. Let me know if I did anyone wrong or if you found any typos! I tried really hard to prevent any.**

**Newcomers:**

**Bolt(Me!)**

**Muffin(Midnight Love Heart)**

**KiKi(chimpy888)**

**References/Cameos:**

**Robin(will show up later in the story)**


	4. Training Through Santalune Forest

**I'm back! Just so you know, no one else new will show up for a few chapters.**

Bolt and KiKi entered Santalune Forest, admiring the large amount of trees. Bolt immediately ran forward into the tall grass, practically dragging KiKi behind her.

As soon as Bolt set foot in the tall grass, a Pin Missile bounced off a tree and came their direction. Bolt immediately pulled KiKi down and ducked.

"What's wrong?" KiKi asked.

"Come on," Bolt replied as she snuck through the tall grass. KiKi followed behind her.

Bolt occasionally poked her head out of the tall grass. She noticed a light brown, fluffy tail that was light beige at the end. The owner of the tail was wrapped with a thick silk string from the neck down, and had bangs covering his left eye.

_Muffin,_ Bolt thought.

She came to untie him when she heard a yelp coming from KiKi.

Bolt whipped her head around to see KiKi in the same state as Muffin. She ran to help KiKi when she felt her star-tipped tail get hit with the same material.

She whipped her tail to shake it off, then turned to see a Pidgey carrying a Scatterbug in the air. Bolt instinctively attacked the Pidgey with Spark. The Scatterbug fell, and as she fell, fired at Bolt with Pin Missile. Bolt struggled to stay on her feet.

The Scatterbug opened her mouth to fire at Bolt with String Shot. Just as the string began to exit her mouth, Bolt saw a shadowy blob hit the Scatterbug. Bolt turned around to see Muffin standing up, free of the bind of String Shot.

Muffin was starting to form a Shadow Ball when the Pidgey darted forward like an arrow, grabbed Muffin by the scruff, and flew in the air. Muffin, officially ticked off by the situation, chose that moment to fire his Shadow Ball.

Unfortunately, it did nothing, due to the Pidgey being part Normal-type.

Bolt fired a Spark at the Pidgey after releasing KiKi. The Scatterbug was stumbling under the status ailment confusion, caused by KiKi's Water Pulse. Muffin defeated it with Shadow Ball, as Bolt expected.

Muffin huffed. "You know, I _can_ take care of myself."

Bolt's ear twitched slightly in annoyance. "You couldn't even use your Shadow Ball!" She shot back.

"I find my ways," he calmly replied, holding his tail high in the air. "If it weren't for those two, I would have made it out more than an hour ago."

"And knowing the size of this forest, probably there are more of them. Maybe we should stick together."

Muffin's ears went back. "Are you kidding me? With _her?"_ He pointed at KiKi, who pouted.

"You barely even know her! And besides, everyone else in this forest probably has their own Teams going."

Muffin thought for a long time. "Fine," he decided.

Bolt smiled. "Great," she cheered. "Hold on just a sec." Bolt reached into her pouch, where she stored the items she had bought. As she was looking for something in her pocket, Muffin gave a warning growl to KiKi, who backed away. Bolt then gripped a blue fruit with a thick rind in her teeth, and passed it to Muffin. "Here, eat this."

Muffin looked at the Oran Berry in mild surprise. "Why?"

"Are you kidding?" Bolt grinned happily. "After a tough battle like that, do you expect everyone to make it through the forest without full health?"

Muffin rolled his eyes, in a way that seemed to Bolt like it was forced. "Sure," the furry brown emo Pokemon huffed, eating the Oran Berry. "Look, we'd better get going," he said. "It's starting to get dark, and we're closer to the hotels in Santalune than we are to our own homes. And there aren't any hotels in Aquacorde Town."

Bolt nodded. "You're right. We'd better get going."

The three Pokemon proceeded to travel through the forest, not getting into battles unless confronted by other Poke Teams, which didn't happen very often.

As Bolt, KiKi, and Muffin wandered through the tall grass in the maze-like forest, Bolt was able to catch a glimpse of moonlight. Relieved, she began to run towards the exit.

KiKi looked up to see Bolt bounding toward the forest's exit. "Hey, wait!" The female Froakie proceeded to hop after Bolt, followed by Muffin, after he mumbled something indistinguishable under his breath.

"Come on, guys!" Bolt called back. "It's not that much further to Santalune City!"

An unknown voice suddenly spoke. "Well, it seems you three newbies may have a trip back to Aquacorde."

"Who said that?" KiKi asked.

Bolt looked around. "I'm not sure."

The voice spoke again. "Well, if you're going to try to defeat the Gym Team, you'll need to be able to get past us!" A Pansear then leaped off of a tree and landed in front of them, followed by a Pansage and a Panpour.

"Because that's _just_ what we need!" Muffin said aloud.

"_Muffin!"_ Bolt shot.

"Well," the Fire-type of the trio said, "we've heard that you three defeated Pidge and Scatters. You should be proud of yourselves. They're the second strongest Team in the forest. But if you want any chance against the Gym, you're going to need to be able to defeat us."

Bolt observed the opposing Team. There was the leader, Pansear, which could be easily defeated by KiKi, but she would need some encouragement, considering her fear of fire. Then there was Panpour, which Bolt had an advantage over. Then there was Pansage, which neither of them had an advantage over, but she could probably be taken out by Muffin's Shadow Ball. "We accept your challenge!"

"What!?" Muffin protested. "I just agreed to get through the forest, and that's it!"

"Muffin," Bolt told him, "we _can't_ get through the forest if we can't get past this team."

Muffin held his ears back. "_Fine."_

Bolt turned toward the trio, only to see a swarm of leaves coming their direction.

Bolt and Muffin were buffeted by the Razor Leaf. As Bolt struggled to get up, she noticed KiKi going after the Pansage with Quick Attack. Bolt had a good feeling about her first partner.

She used Spark against the Panpour, effectively knocking it out. Bolt then noticed Muffin being attacked by the Pansear while he was charging his Shadow Ball. She ran toward the Pansear and used her one Egg Move, Thunder Fang. The Pansear flinched, giving Muffin the opportunity to defeat it with his charged Shadow Ball.

Bolt turned toward Muffin. He gave her a look that was familiar, but indistinguishable. It was almost as if he was… smiling. Bolt couldn't tell, though. His bangs were covering all of his face except for his right eye.

Bolt turned toward KiKi, who had just defeated the Pansage with her Quick Attack.

"Well, _finally,"_ Muffin sighed, stretching out.

"We'd better get to Santalune. It's really late," KiKi stated.

"You're right. We should get going," Bolt replied.

"You two go on," Muffin said. "I'm going to stay up and look around for any items."

Bolt waved. "Alright," she cheered. "Make sure not to stay up too late!"

Muffin huffed. "I can take care of myself."

"Right. Sorry," Bolt sighed. She wondered how well he would do with teamwork. "Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Muffin flicked his tail. His only response was, "Farewell."

The two female Pokemon waved goodbye to Muffin and left for the hotel in Santalune City.

Bolt and KiKi laid on their soft hotel beds side by side. "Bolt?"

Bolt picked her head up and turned toward KiKi. "Yeah?"

"Do you think they were right?"

"What?"

"About the Gym Team." KiKi yawned. "Do you think we have a chance? Against someone as strong as that? Do you think we could do it?"

Bolt smiled. "Sure, we could." Bolt yawned as well. "We took out the strongest team in the forest, and we came here with almost half of our full health. I'm sure the Gym Team won't be that much harder."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

KiKi smiled and yawned. "Good night."

"Good night."

Bolt drifted off to sleep, knowing that the two of them together had the potential to defeat the Gym Team of Santalune City. What she didn't know was that it would take more effort than she was aware of, and a lot more training.

**And done! So, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise any set update schedule, since I've got school and other things. But since this is my most successful story so far, I figured I would try to update it more often. I tried to give KiKi more of the spotlight, since the last chapter mainly consisted of Bolt and Muffin.**

**Bolt belongs to me,**

**Muffin belongs to Potato Glob (formerly Midnight Love Heart),**

**And KiKi belongs to chimpy888**


	5. Battles, Battles, and New Recruits

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter! I've been trying to work on this more so that I don't have a year for a chapter gap (again).**

* * *

"Bolt, are you alright!?"

Bolt slid on her side across the Gym's polished floor. She strained to push herself up off the ground, her paws trying to slip out from underneath her as she pushed. She had to keep going. She came all the way from Vaniville Town. She couldn't give up. Not now. Not so early in her adventure.

As Bolt attempted to get up off the floor, KiKi dashed from left to right and tackled the Gym Team's Surskit. The Surskit slid on her legs from the recoil, but returned to mirror KiKi's Quick Attack. KiKi stood there, as slowly a clone formed beside her, then two, then three.

However, the Surskit zipped by, turning with little effort. She took out the clones one by one and finally hit KiKi. The Surskit slid back toward her to attack again, but was stopped in its tracks by Bolt, who had gripped it with Thunder Fang.

Bolt reached into her travel bag and passed an Oran Berry to KiKi. The only Pokemon left now was the Gym Team's Captain, Vivillon.

"Well, for Pokemon as young as you look, I'm impressed," the Vivillon said. "However, you forget one thing. Battling another team is like taking a picture. You have to take it at the right angle, or else everything gets ruined."

The Vivillon darted at Bolt, attacking from all directions. KiKi charged a ball of pressurized water and launched it at the Gym Team's Captain. The Vivillon recoiled from the Water Pulse and pulled out an Oran Berry.

KiKi walked over to Bolt. "Are you okay?"

Bolt managed to push herself off the ground. "Urgh… Yeah, I think so…" She pulled out an Oran Berry and ate it, then fired a Spark at the Vivillon. While the two were distracted trying to help each other, the Vivillon flew at KiKi and attacked.

Bolt swiftly turned to see her partner on the ground in a state unable to battle. She had seen other Pokemon faint on the Battle Channel at home, so she immediately recognized what she had witnessed. But for a teammate- no, a friend -to faint right in front of her; such a thing was unfamiliar to the young Shinx.

Bolt made an attempt to dodge the Vivillon's Infestation, but was soon hit. She tried to get up and continue the battle, but didn't have the energy. Her whole body was sore from battling, and she had trouble keeping her eyes open. They came all this way, only to be defeated. What would happen next? Bolt drifted into unconsciousness as she wondered what her next step would be.

Bolt laid on her side with little consciousness. A bright light glowed in… wherever she was. She was no longer hurting, and she felt energized, like she did before her adventure started. She laid on something that felt like her bed.

Had it all been a dream? No, it couldn't have been a dream. It was too real to be a dream. It was too amazing; too… vivid.

Bolt opened her eyes to see a large room filled with bright lights and odd machinery. Many Pokemon filled the room, all of which seemed to be injured. Odd electric lights seemed to observe them. Occasionally, a Wigglytuff would come by and push a Pokemon's bed to another room.

The Wigglytuff came by and began to push Bolt's "bed". Bolt watched as she was pushed through many rooms. Eventually, the bed stopped in an orange room. She noticed KiKi balancing on the arm of a chair beside her.

"I see you're awake," the Wigglytuff said.

Bolt lifted her head and looked around. The large building seemed to have many Pokemon entering and leaving, as well as Poke Teams that just lingered there.

"I assume you two are new?"

Bolt looked over at the speaking Wigglytuff. She had an odd cap with a pink plus sign on it; like a Plusle's tail, except pink. Bolt nodded, as well as KiKi. "Yes, we're new," Bolt replied.

"Well, this is the Pokemon Center," the Wigglytuff explained. "This is a place that restored injured Pokemon back to health. For example, when you two fainted at the Gym, we took you here. You can also buy items at the Pokemart."

Bolt's ear twitched with curiosity. "You mean like the market back in Aquacorde?"

The Wigglytuff nodded. "Yes, almost exactly like that. The Wigglytuff you'll find at Pokemon Centers are often referred to as Nurse Wiggly."

Bolt tilted her head. She was starting to get it, but there was still something she didn't understand. "How do you know if there's a Team with fainted Pokemon?"

"That's a good question," Nurse Wiggly cheered. "There are six lights on your Capture Beam. These lights represent each Pokemon's status in a given Team."

Bolt pulled out the device and noticed six lights on it; two of them flashed blue while the other four were unpowered.

"When all the powered lights are red, the Capture Beam sends a signal to the nearest Pokemon Center. Then, an assistant Kirlia comes over and teleports a team to the Pokemon Center to be healed."

Bolt smiled. "Oh, okay, I get it now!" She caught a glimpse of a male Kirlia that teleported next to the Wigglytuff while holding an Eevee with long hair over its eyes. The Kirlia placed the Eevee on one of the odd beds, carried it away to be restored, and then came back.

"N-Nurse Wiggly," the Kirlia mumbled, "I found an odd-looking Pokemon fainted while picking up this one. It was found on Route 4. It doesn't seem to belong to a Team."

Wiggly looked over. "Really? Bring it in here. Maybe we could have a Team take it in."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." The Kirlia teleported away.

"Anyway," Nurse Wiggly said, "if you ever see one when you enter a new place, I would suggest dropping by so that you don't faint again."

Bolt smiled to Nurse Wiggly. "Alright, we will." She turned toward KiKi. "So, are you ready?"

KiKi smiled back at her. "Whenever you are!"

Bolt and KiKi waved goodbye and ran out the door, ready to continue their adventure now that they were fully healed. On their way out, KiKi noticed the Kirlia holding a strange-looking Pokemon, just like what the Kirlia had claimed to have seen.

Bolt ran with KiKi to Route 3, or what was commonly referred to as Ouvert Way. The two Pokemon eventually stopped. Bolt began to poke the ground as her mind wandered. KiKi walked over to her.

"What's up?"

Bolt turned toward the blue frog Pokemon. "I'm trying to figure out how we're going to be able to defeat the Gym Team. We can't go back there yet. We got defeated last time."

KiKi sat down next to her. "I'm not sure."

The two Pokemon sat there, looking at the body of water that rested next to Santalune Forest's entrance as a gentle breeze flew over them. Two minutes passed without either of them speaking a word. The silence was eventually broken by Bolt.

"How about we battle each other?"

KiKi looked at Bolt. "What?"

Bolt leaped to her paws, her ears perked up in excitement. "Let's battle each other! We haven't battled very much yet, and we're about the same level. We'll both get experience as a result!"

KiKi smiled. "Alright," she replied, "it's worth a shot."

Bolt grinned and began charging her Spark. "You ready?"

KiKi prepared her Water Pulse and replied, "Ready."

The two Pokemon fired their attacks at each other, and the attacks came into contact with each other, creating a small explosion. Bolt swiftly circled KiKi, shooting multiple Sparks as she ran around. KiKi countered each Spark with Water Pulse. KiKi then launched another Water Pulse at Bolt, stopping the lion cub Pokemon in her tracks. Bolt stopped, barely avoiding KiKi's Water Pulse, and then charged at KiKi. KiKi formed three clones of herself, all spread in a circle around Bolt.

Bolt stopped and observed the multiple versions of KiKi that surrounded her. She noticed one of them shuffling an Oran Berry into her mouth. Bolt instinctively ran at the KiKi who was eating the Oran Berry. The clones from KiKi's Double Team disappeared as the original was knocked back.

Bolt and KiKi continued battling, firing their various attacks at each other. The two of them fought until sundown; by then, they both had to resort to the move Struggle, and they both were running out of energy. The two of them stopped battling and panted, their muscles sore and exhausted.

Bolt turned toward her companion. "I'm not sure we should keep battling," she said. "It's getting dark out, and we both have low health. We should stop at the Pokemon Center on our way to the hotel."

Kiki panted. "You're right. We should go."

The two Pokemon, weak and tired from battle, returned to Santalune City and entered the now-familiar Pokemon Center.

Bolt lept off of the odd bed and stretched out her legs. She felt fully refreshed, and as if she were ready for more training. The lion cub Pokemon, now filled with energy, jumped to her paws and turned toward KiKi, who was fastening a purple bow tie around her neck.

"So, what do you say?" Bolt asked the Froakie while her tail swayed from side to side. "Do you think we're ready to challenge the Gym now?"

KiKi stood up tall on her back legs. "I believe so," she replied with full confidence.

As Bolt and KiKi bounded toward the exit, Nurse Wiggly walked up to them. "Excuse me, but before you two go, could I ask you something?"

Bolt turned around. "Of course. What do you need?"

The Wigglytuff signaled for Bolt and Kiki to follow. They walked through the orange hall, Bolt's tail twitching with curiosity. Wiggly eventually stopped at a doorway, motioning for the small Team of two to enter the room. Bolt stepped into the room, followed by Kiki.

What Bolt saw next was, to her, undescribable. The Pokemon resting on the bed was a Houndour… in a way. On the Houndour's chest, above the orange underbelly fur, was a yellow, four-point star pattern; on its back, where the two exoskeleton spines usually were, were two exoskeletal fins replacing the spines. While the skull and ankle braces were like those of any Houndour, the black and orange fur was somewhat tinted blue and red, respectively. Bolt hadn't seen anything like the Pokemon before her.

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter! I apologize for this chapter being mainly filler, but the story would seem a bit rushed if I had the first Gym defeated in only 3 chapters. But don't worry, next chapter will involve the Gym, and I won't devote a full chapter to the main Poke Team just fighting like the anime does. I also had Wrath's pre-intro end the chapter so that you would all have something to look forward to; he will be fully introduced in the next chapter. Also, KiKi gets her favored bow tie in this chapter. Again, I apologize for the filler, but it's not like the anime doesn't have mostly filler either. Anyway,**

**Bolt belongs to me,**

**Muffin belongs to Shadow of the Umbreon (formerly Potato Glob) (not sure why I'm mentioning him in this chapter, since he barely showed up at all :P),**

**KiKi belongs to chimpy888,**

**And Wrath belongs to nicranger**


	6. The Shinx, the Fusion, & the Gym Battle

**I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry for not updating very often!**

**(I know there's probably no one still reading at this point, but I don't care. I like this story, and I'm going to keep it going. Kudos to you if you ARE reading!)**

**Over the course of the story, I'll try to get further into the universe of this AU. I realize that I've been neglecting an explanation on the current state of the universe, but I think I'll get further into that. And don't worry, the storyline isn't just gonna be exactly like the games' story line. Remember, this takes place in the future.**

Bolt gazed upon the Pokemon in awe. She tilted her head. She had trouble processing the strange figure before her. "Um, excuse me, but, what exactly-" Bolt stopped herself. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but, what species are you?"

The 'Houndour' lifted his head and looked at her. "I'm a Houndour. And a Carvanha. It's complicated."

Bolt rubbed her forehead with one paw. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand." She looked at KiKi, who seemed just as confused as she did, if not more. "How is it even _possible?"_

"Scientists," the Houndour-Carvanha hybrid explained. He seemed very blunt when explaining the cause. "Human scientists. Long ago, Human scientists managed to find a way to splice the Boundary Pokemon Kyurem with either the Vast White Pokemon Reshiram or the Deep Black Pokemon Zekrom.

"Using the DNA of all three Pokemon made the development a success. Because of their pride, they attempted to make a new version; this time, the DNA Splicers would be compatible with any Pokemon. The Humans that worked on it gathered many Pokemon to try the device on-"

"And so you were one of those Pokemon!" Bolt cut him off, looking very fascinated by the subject.

"So then you were fused with a Carvanha, then, right?" KiKi asked.

The spliced Pokemon nodded. "Yes, but they couldn't find a way to revert the fused Pokemon, so once another Pokemon joined you, they would never leave you."

Bolt and KiKi looked at each other with concern. "I hope you don't mind me asking," Bolt said, "but what's your name?"

The Houndour gave the duo a small smile. "Call me Wrath."

"The Pokemon Center's Kirlia found him lying in the fountain of Parterre Way," Nurse Wiggly said. "He wasn't sure what Wrath was, so he brought him here. There didn't seem to be anyone with him when we found him. He seems to want to join a Team, but we've been having trouble finding a Team that wasn't already full."

Bolt's eyes gleamed with energy. "Maybe you could join us!" she offered.

"Yeah! We're having trouble defeating Santalune's Gym, and you seem like you could help us out," KiKi added.

Wrath smiled at the duo. "I suppose I could join you guys. I'm a pretty big fan of battling myself."

Bolt grinned. "That's wonderful!" She slipped her head through the loop of her shoulder bag and lifted it up on her back. "So, with our current training and a new addition to the team, I think we'll beat the Gym Team with no problem!"

KiKi tapped the energetic Shinx on the shoulder. "Uh, Bolt?" She removed the bag from around Bolt's neck. "I think you're forgetting something."

Bolt looked at her in confusion. "Are you sure? I don't _think_ I'm forgetting anything." She looked through her bag. "I just stocked up on Berries, so I don't see what I would be m-" She stopped talking when she saw the light of the Pokemon Center reflecting off of the silver Capture Beam.

Bolt pulled the Capture Beam out of her bag. "Oh, right. I need to make it official!"

Bolt aimed the Capture Beam at Wrath and pushed the button. A red beam and a white beam came out of the rod and enwrapped the spliced Pokemon. The rings of energy closed around him, adding him to the team. Bolt still enjoyed the display, even after having seen it before.

The half-hound half-fish Pokemon leapt from the medical bed and stretched himself out. He turned toward Bolt and KiKi, a warm smile on his fanged face. Bolt and KiKi smiled back. Apparently, all three of them had been thinking the same thing, as they ran straight for the door.

As soon as they left the Pokemon Center, Bolt began to run toward the Santalune Gym. Suddenly, Wrath stopped.

"Wait, are you even ready yet?" he asked. "You two couldn't defeat the Gym last time you were here, even though you have a type advantage over both Pokemon, and that all was only yesterday. I don't want you two getting hurt. Are you sure you're ready?"

Bolt puffed her cheeks in annoyance and flicked her tail. "Of course I am! We were so close last time we fought them." Bolt began to hop up and down a bit, and she started storing electricity with Charge. "Besides, we got experience from our last fight. Also, we have you as a teammate now! I bet if we wanted to, we could defeat this gym with all of us at full health! Maybe we could even fight the next two or three gyms, or maybe even-"

The energetic Shinx was interrupted when her Charge gathered too much electricity, shocking her. KiKi and Wrath watched her get up off the ground, sharing the same concerned expression on their faces. Bolt shook the excess electricity off of her body. "I'm okay…"

Wrath tilted his head. "Are you _sure_ you girls are ready for this?"

Kiki passed Bolt an Oran Berry and nodded. "Probably. We've trained a bit since our last battle at the Gym. We're not perfect, but we don't have to be yet. I think we're ready."

Wrath grinned. "Well, if you're sure. Come on!"

Bolt leapt for joy. She glanced at her two teammates, who seemed fully prepared for the battle ahead. She turned around and pushed the doors open. The three Pokemon passed through the doors, the glass panes sliding open as if they were mere curtains.

* * *

Bolt, KiKi, and Wrath strode over the soft web path. Eventually, they found themselves face to face with the Santalune Gym's Vivillon.

The Surskit that was her partner turned around and looked at Bolt and her teammates. "Hey, didn't we battle them yesterday, Tulip?"

"Yeah, I remember them," the Vivillon named Tulip said. "After all, it's not every day that you find a Shinx in Kalos." She captured a photo of Bolt's Team with an old-looking Human camera. "So, it's only been a day since our last battle. You sure you're prepared?"

Bolt smiled, her eyes filled with determination. "You bet we are!"

The Vivillon lifted herself in the air, and the Surskit skated beside her and gleamed at Bolt and her team. "Well, then," she declared, "let the Santalune City Gym battle begin!"

As soon as these words were finished, Bolt felt a fiery heat pass her face as Tulip was hit by Wrath's Fire Spin. KiKi had set up her Double Team in an attempt to distract the Surskit. Bolt leapt at the Surskit, only to have missed him by half a second.

The Surskit zipped across the floor, causing each copy of KiKi to vanish. However, the real KiKi was on top of him, smiling nonchalantly in his face. Bolt couldn't help but giggle as the Surskit tried desperately to get KiKi off of him, but to no avail. "My head is not a stepping stool!" he complained. However, for as good as KiKi's grip was, she might as well have been attached to him.

Bolt knew that KiKi would have the Surskit occupied for a while, so she decided to focus on Tulip. She leapt toward her with all her might and sank her electricity-filled teeth into the butterfly Pokémon. Wrath ran over and sank in his teeth as well, also filled with electricity. Tulip writhed and turned, trying to break free of the fanged grips.

At last, the Vivillon broke free, and began to attack Bolt from all sides. Bolt recognized this move as Infestation, the move that had defeated her Team only a day ago. She began charging electricity into her body.

Wrath turned toward Tulip and shot a small burst of fire at the ground, which swiftly formed into a pillar that ensnared the butterfly Pokemon. Bolt fired a powerful Spark at the Vivillon with all her might. The attack knocked the Gym Team's Captain out of the air, and she hit the ground. KiKi slid the unconscious Surskit across the floor.

Tulip strained to push herself off the ground. "Well, I'm impressed," she exclaimed weakly. "Hard to believe you had so much trouble only yesterday!"

Bolt nodded. "Neither can I! We got a new member for the Team this morning, and he helped a lot."

Wrath shrugged. "Thanks, but it wasn't just me."

"If you ask me," KiKi said, "I'd say this was everyone's victory. We wouldn't have won if we weren't all here!"

Tulip nodded. "Definitely. You three have come a long way, and in such a short time, too! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to grab something." She turned around and crawled into the tent that stood behind her.

Bolt tilted her head. "What is she doing?"

"Well, she's getting something to celebrate your Team's victory, of course," the Surskit replied.

"Like a reward?" KiKi asked. "What kind?"

"A reward that'll help you become stronger." The Vivillon crawled back over, holding something shiny in her small hands. "Here, hand me your Capture Beam for a second."

Bolt searched through her bag and pulled out the Capture Beam. "Okay, here you go. Why, though?"

Tulip took the device and attached the odd shiny thing to the machine. "This," she said, handing back the Capture Beam, "is a token of your victory here at the Santalune Gym. I definitely see you going far in your adventure!"

"Don't forget to tell them about its special effect," the Surskit said. "We don't want them to be concerned when they discover it."

"Special effect?" KiKi asked.

"Oh, right." Tulip laughed to herself. "That will alert you if a foe is stronger than your Team, on average."

Bolt turned the Capture Beam over with her paw. On the top of the handle, there was a small, bronze beetle with bright green spots on the wings and pincers.

"Wow!" She held the Capture Beam to the dim light to get a better view of the trinket. "Isn't this a badge?" KiKi and Wrath looked at the badge. The latter grinned, baring a mixture of canine teeth and wide, sharp-looking fish teeth.

"That's the Bug Badge, to be exact!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe we did it!" KiKi squealed.

The Vivillon nodded. "Neither can I, honestly. I'm very impressed. I see you three going far."

Bolt nodded. "Thank you." She turned to her Team. "So, are you two ready to take on the next Gym?"

Wrath nodded. "I'm ready anytime!" KiKi, on the other hand, sheepishly grinned.

"Maybe we should train a bit more first, to avoid losing," she said.

Bolt chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Our next Gym is the Rock-type Gym, though, so it shouldn't be too big of a deal."

"Just a word of advice," the just-defeated Gym Leader muttered. Bolt and her Teammates turned to listen. "You may have a pretty good type advantage, but I think that a few of you will have trouble reaching the Gym Team, just because of the way the Gym is built."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Bolt assured her. "As long as we work together, I'm sure we'll be able to get there, as long as we work together. Right, guys?"

KiKi puffed out her chest. "I'm always with you, Bolt!"

"Whatever's coming at us, we'll face head-on!" Wrath added.

"Just real quick, would you follow me?" Tulip asked. "I know a shorter way out." The Vivillon lead the Team behind the overhanging curtains to reveal a wooden staircase. "This will take you instantly out of the gym!"

Bolt nodded. "Thanks!"

The Vivillon nodded back. "Thanks for coming to battle."

Bolt, KiKi, and Wrath climbed up the long staircase to eventually reach a sliding door. The door opened, revealing the room one would first see upon entering. The three Pokemon exited the dimly lit hall, which was apparently behind a large photo.

"...And while we're there, we should rest up," KiKi finished as they exited the hall. "We don't want to be worn out when we enter another route."

"You're right," Bolt replied. "Once one of us is fully healed, that Pokemon can buy a few items to use." She watched the doors slide open, and turned to her Teammates.

"Well?" KiKi asked. "Are you ready?"

"Only if you two are," Bolt answered.

Wrath nodded. "You don't even need to ask me if I'm ready. If there's a challenge, assume I'll be ready to run for it, straight on."

Bolt smiled and turned back to the exit. She heard the glass doors slide shut behind her as she walked out the door, KiKi and Wrath following close behind.

**FINALLY FINISHED THIS FLIPPIN' CHAPTER! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this fic often, but it's something I'd like to keep going forward at, little by little. But I just had to update since the last update was on May 15, 2016.**

**May.**

_**May.**_

**I would try to update more often, except with finishing school at 4pm and spending 70% of my free time on Youtube or other social media, and 15% drawing, I don't often get around to writing.**

**Here's a 100% totally unrelated fun fact: The word "procrastinate" comes directly from the Latin words "pro" and "crastinus"; "pro" means "for", and "crastinus" means "later". So, put them together, and what do you get? xD**

**Anyway, now that I've finished writing this chapter, I'm going to mainly focus on my Total Drama fanfiction, The Revenge of Pahkitew. I still have to finish the second half of intros on that, and then I'll keep working on getting it done, as there are OC owners that are waiting on me.**

**Bolt belongs to me,**

**KiKi belongs to chimpy888,**

**and Wrath belongs to nicranger;**

**Tulip the Vivillon and her friend Surskit were created for the sole purpose of accurate correlation between the games and this fic. If there were other Pokemon apps for the story that I could use for this Gym, I would use those.**

**Well, if you need me, I'll be off slackingly writing my other story! 'Till next time!**


End file.
